


Bitter Chocolates

by liliesrequiem



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Gender-neutral Reader, I'm pretty sure it's angst, Not Beta Read, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliesrequiem/pseuds/liliesrequiem
Summary: You've worked really hard on making chocolates to confess to Akira, but he's nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Bitter Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoy this! I wasn't going to post anything until I remembered that I had written this for Valentine's Day at the end of last year. I just forgot that it existed. This is my first time writing in second person (at least recently) so I'm sorry if it's awkward. I'm trying something new. This is also the longest thing I've posted so that's a bit exciting. 
> 
> As always, there is no beta reading so I apologize for any grammar errors or awkward flows.

You’d been looking forward to Valentine’s Day for a while. All the saved up money was used in purchasing ingredients to make chocolates. You’d been planning to confess to Akira and the anticipation was getting to you. In your plan, there were two batches on chocolate. One of them was going to be friends and the second batch, a bit more complicated to make, would be for him. You wanted to give him the chocolates and confess your feelings for him. 

The sheer excitement and anticipation of your confession had given sufficient energy to be enthusiastic in the early morning. Hopefully, everything was going to work out. Unfortunately, things didn’t go as planned. You happened to miscalculate how much you would need for two batches and burnt your hand when pouring out chocolate into the molds. Both incidents made it impossible for you to properly create the chocolates that you’d been wanting to make Akira. Despite all the setbacks, you maintained a positive perspective. It didn’t matter if the chocolates did not come out perfect, they were nice enough. 

The streets were filled with happy people. Maybe it was the mood of the day that set such happiness in the atmosphere. On your way to school, you’d seen all the decorations around the shops to lure in couples. You’d witnessed a confession on your way to school and a smile had etched itself on your face as a result. How wonderful was romance. There were many ways to confess to him and you’d considered them all.  _ “I made these chocolates for you, Akira! I hope that you like them. I was also wondering if you’d like to go on a date sometime?”  _ You hoped that you were able to actually tell him all that without stumbling over your words. As you approached school, several questions swirled in your head. Were the chocolates going to be good enough? Did you look okay? Had your hair been messed up due to the wind? A quick look into the window to see your reflection was enough to calm you down. 

“(Y/N)!” yelled a cheerful voice. You turned to see your blonde friend running up to you. “Ann! Good morning! I made these for you!” you said as you handed her a small box. Excitement lit up in her eyes as she accepted the gift. “Chocolate! (Y/N), you’re too nice! I have my gift for you in my backpack,” said Ann. Her chocolates were adorably made and you thanked her for it. “Are you planning on confessing today?” asked Ann. Of all their shared friends, Ann was the only one that knew about your feelings for Akira. She’d even gone as far as being your greatest supporter in all your previous attempts at confessing. You nodded before saying, “I hope I can.” “Well, you better hurry up and do it!” “I just want to do it at the right time.” 

Whatever the right time was supposed to be. You’d been unable to find him in the morning, even with Ann looking for him, and decided that lunch might work. At lunch time, he was still nowhere to be found. There was no way for him to not be in Shujin, yet he was not found. “Ryuji, have you seen Akira today?” you asked as you handed over his gift. “Yeah! I saw him this morning,” he answered, “Thank you for the chocolates!” When further questioned about Akira’s potential whereabouts, Ryuji was not sure where he’d be, but promised to let him know that you were looking for him. It was rather disheartening to not have found him, but you chose to believe that you’d see him soon enough. If not, you’d might as well try LeBlanc. It’d be a longer trip home, but who cares. You were determined to be able to give him the chocolates in person. You just wanted to confess. 

By the end of the school day, Akira had remained absent. Ann had mentioned that she had seen him in her class, but that he had completely vanished after class before she could say anything to him. Ryuji had texted you and essentially said the same thing as Ann had. Except in his case, he mentioned that Akira had looked like he had somewhere important to be. Your patience had worn thin and so had the initial excitement. You did not know what else to do. The school had been filled with multiple confession and lovey-dovey couples. You hated to admit it, but you felt a bit upset at not being able to do the same because the boy wanted to confess to, had vanished into thin air. 

As you walked through the hallway to leave, a loud “Akira!” stopped you in your tracks. You looked to your left and saw the person you’d been searching for all day. You also saw Kasumi walking up to him with chocolates in her hand. Your heart dropped. You didn’t need to hear what she told him as she gave him the chocolates because you could already figure it out from the blush on the girl’s face as Akira took the chocolates. Kasumi was confessing to him. From where you stood, you saw him smile at Kasumi and nod in agreement to whatever she had said. You watched as Kasumi looked beyond happy and wrapped her arm around Akira’s. 

You didn’t know what else to do but to just turn around and leave. The entire day had been meaningless. Your heart ached. As you stepped down the stairs, you realized that you were crying. To make matters worse, it had begun to rain. You had no umbrella. You’d be absolutely drenched by the time that you got back home and would likely end up getting sick. A wonderful way to end the day. At least the rain would hide your tears on the way home. 

“(Y/N)?” asked a voice that you desired to not hear at that moment. It was Akira and you could only guess that Kasumi was in tow with him. Rather than turn around, you continued walking away from the school. The rain was only getting stronger and you refused to suffer any longer. Had you turned around, he would have offered his umbrella since Kasumi was sharing hers with him. Your decision left him confused as you’d always been friendly with him. He made note of the chocolate box in your arms. Had you been rejected by someone? Was that why you didn’t turn around? Were you upset? But he was unable to ask anything as you continued trudging home and he was being pulled in the opposite direction. 

As you walked home, you opted to try out one of the chocolates within the box to see if it would give some comfort. As you bit into the chocolate, you spat it out. It was awfully bitter. The miscalculation in sugar had left them tasting bad. “Great,” you muttered, “They’re awful.” 

You threw out the chocolates into the nearest trash can. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed it! As I mentioned in the note at the beginning, this is my first time writing in second-person. I'd originally written this in third person and changed it to second-person. This story had been written out a while ago, but I wanted to wait until Valentine's Day. I'm just three days late to the day I was supposed to post it. 
> 
> Not sure what I'll post next time....We'll see!


End file.
